Matilda Matisse
Matilda Matisse is a shaman who has appeared with her friends and fellow shamans, Kanna and Marion. Personality Friendly, upbeat, and cheerful, Matilda is a very positive individual who tends to act like a child. She refers to herself in the third person constantly, and complains if things don't go her way - Like if she's hungry or tired. As a note, it would seem that Matilda is a bit on the dense side. Despite being a bit annoying at times and more than slightly airheaded, Matilda is a very kind individual, and appears to get quite upset when she thinks she's done something bad. History First appearing outside Shroom's new ship, along with Kanna and Marion, Matilda complained a bit about being hungry. When Moss spoke to them, she and Marion were instantly drawn to the ice cream she had, and followed her inside to see the ice cream machine. After heading into the ship to have some ice cream, Matilda let it slip that the three of them were shamans; much to Kanna and Marion's exasperation. However, it did not seem to bother Matilda too much that she blew the cover they were apparently trying to keep. Later, when the brothers Jasdevi and several of their servants showed up - Apparently tracking Matilda, Kanna, and Marion - The main protagonist group protected them. Matilda and her friends are currently ready to help fight the creature "Grudge" that Jasdevi left behind. Abilities Spirit Perception: '''One of Matilda's abilities as a shaman allows her to see and interact with spirits that normal mortals cannot perceive. '''Spirit Channeling: Matilda is able to channel spirits into mediums for a variety of purposes - It would seem that her main spirit is named "Jack". Spirit Ally Jack ' Type: '??? Level: '''??? '''Medium: A small, pumpkin-headed doll. Unique Abilities: ??? Description: Besides the appearance, little is known about Jack. However - As Matilda has mentioned - He has not been invoked in a long time, seen where he has been making curious, jerky movements in order to grow accustomed to a corproreal body once again. He has a slightly creepy tendency to make cackling and clicking noises. According to Matilda, when hurt or generally upset, Jack throws fits. This statement - In context - Would seem to suggest that Jack, while apparently a bit whiney, is tolerant to pain; as he was seemingly not upset at all when, while still getting used to his physical body again, a gentle nudge from Matilda's broom knocked him flat on his face. Jack has shown himself to be very attached to Matilda, and appears to like draping himself over her shoulders and simply clinging to her. Techniques: *'Trick-or-Treat:' Lunging towards the enemy, Jack's "ribcage" opens up and the ribs extend into spikes the length of Matilda's forearm. He proceeds to snap his ribcage closed on the target, intending to shred them to pieces. Trivia *It is unknown what purpose Matilda's broom serves, if any. Category:Shamanism Category:Characters controlled by Zev